Inner Demons, Loon Pilots and a Tiny Bronco
by DigitalJessie
Summary: Unrecognised love will be found, but what about the ever present Chaos?
1. The Way Things Are

Disclaimer: I dun own Vinneh, I dun own Cid, I dun own the Little Bronco and I dun even own a part of the FF7 landscape.. Bummer huh? I own the plot though!! Heeheehee..  
  
*whoops* An FF7 fic! Yee!! My first FF7 fic at that.. but I hope to write more if this one goes well.  
  
Chibi-Vash: Oh yay. She is writing more, what fun.  
  
^^ He's only sarky cuz I've got another fic that I generally take ages to update..  
  
Chibi-Vash: Yah. Anyway. This is a CidXVinneh fic. Well, will be, eventually..  
  
So if you don't like it please don't bother to read and flame it, cuz the flame will only be eaten by Chibi-Vash.  
  
Chibi-Vash: *belches fire*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Way Things Are  
  
A battle. ANOTHER battle.  
  
'La di fucking da!' Was Cid's general trail of thought, 'Just DIE already!!'  
  
Cloud, the teams leader and best bet for finishing off the beast, was down and out, just when he was needed the most. Cid, most unfortunately, had then found himself stuck with a severe lack of a Phoenix Down, with the uncontrollable Galian Beast at his side.  
  
Cid moved in, lance at the ready, and took a stab at hitting the monster somewhere critical, but only served to piss it off even more. In all fairness, Cid's attack did serve some use, it put the creature on it's last legs. On the downside of this, Cid had irritated it so much it thought that it would let all hell loose. Who wouldn't after one too many jabs in the ribs!!  
  
While Cid had wrapped up his attack, the Galian Beast had unleashed some semblance of an explosive fire attack, that was at this moment rocketing towards the creature. Only Cid it seemed, had noticed that there was a particularly hellish attack bearing down on the Galian Beast, at quite an alarming rate..  
  
"VINCENT!! LOOK OUT, YA STUPID BASTARD!"  
  
This did not really have the desired effect. The Galian Beast turned it's attention to Cid, trying to puzzle out what the pilot had shouted instead of getting out the way. Needless to say, Galian Beast took the full blow of the attack and was thrown quite a distance.  
  
Cid hurried over to the now torn body of Vincent Valentine, relishing in the echoing rumble that marked the large monster's demise. Cloud?  
  
'The bastard can wait. He WILL go and get knocked out in the first five fucking minutes..'  
  
Upon reaching Vincent, Cid routinely checked over Vincent's body for broken bones, gashes etc, as he would have done for any of his comrades. After a few moments of working around the remnants of Vincent's torn clothing, Cid diagnoses his unconscious form of three broken ribs and several shallow gashes,  
  
"You got off that one pretty easy." He was met with potent silence for a reply.  
  
It was at that moment that if finally occurred to Cid that, yes indeed, Vincent's situation was a tad more serious than originally perceived. Someone had also clapped a hand down on his shoulder, causing Cid to spin around a nearly skewer,.. Cloud.  
  
"BASTARD!!"  
  
". Thank you Highwind. Sleep spell if your interested." Was Clouds reply.  
  
Cloud had also joined Cid in crouching over Vincent's body, and after very little time decided that it was best to take Vincent back to the Tiny Bronco, where there were the emergency supplies of Phoenix Down, potions and the like.  
  
Cloud volunteered himself to scout ahead, while Cid was left to wrap Vincent up with the tattered remains of his clothes. For all the good it would do, he slipped his jacket around him as well, before heading for his ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? Quite probably sucked but first chapters are always hard for me. You'll see an improvement in upcoming chapters!!  
  
Chibi-Vash: *yawn* Believe it or not, she has a point..  
  
I hope anyone who reads this kinda liked it, and if you read it, PLEASE review it!! I need comments or even constructive criticisms.  
  
With love;  
  
Jessie + Chibi-Vash 


	2. For Your Information

Disclaimer: Dun wanna say it again, it's too painful a thought.. Check out the first chapter for it..  
  
Heehee, I'm back with another chapter!!  
  
Chibi-Vash: *mutters something about other fanfics being neglected*  
  
SHADDUP!! I'm going to write another chapter for that one when I've finished this! *spacks*  
  
Chibi-Vash: ..  
  
Right, on with the fic!!  
  
Chibi-Vash: Hey, that's my line!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For Your Information  
  
The trip back to the Tiny Bronco was highly uneventful, not a single fight. It was quite spooky.. Useful however, considering the state that Vincent was in.  
  
Cid tried his best not to jolt Vincent too much, but was thwarted by a cluster of unobtrusive-looking rocks, very nearly causing him to drop his cargo. Vincent groaned.  
  
Concern etched its way onto Cids features as he hurried the last few meters to the Tiny Bronco, and to the potion stash, as it had been dubbed. He gently set Vincent down in the shade of one of the Tiny Broncos wings, and pulled a small box out from the cockpit. Rummaging through the contents, Cid finally found what he had been looking for, bandages and an X-Potion.  
  
Briefly looking around for a now missing Cloud as he hopped down beside Vincent, the pilot knew that he had probably gone away to think, he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, occasionally for days. He'd be back..  
  
Turning his attention back to Vincent, Cid firstly opting to rectify the ribs. The first rib he set caused a twitch. The second, a groan. The third, an unnoticed, pained glare. It was as Cid was binding Vincents ribs that he noticed that the invalid had awoken.  
  
"Eh.. Hi Vince! Just finishing up with ya rib cage."  
  
"I had noticed.. And It's Vincent!" Replied Vincent, wheezing somewhat as Cid tightened the bandages.  
  
Cid grinned, "Vincent even. Take this." He handed him the retrieved X- Potion.  
  
Vincent blinked.  
  
Cid blinked back.  
  
"And this is for...?" Vincent enquired.  
  
"You drink it, ya damn fool!! Jeez, don't ya want yer wounds to heal??"  
  
"You're very perceptive Highwind. So much so that you have failed to notice.." Vincent indicated where his flesh wounds had been.  
  
"!!" Cid dropped his cigarette while Vincent smirked evilly.  
  
Vincent pressed the potion back into Cids hands and rose to his feet, masking the dull pain from his ribs. He patted Cids shoulder.  
  
"How??"  
  
Vincent smirked down at him. "That, Highwind, is for me to know and you to wonder." He wandered over to the other side of the Tiny Bronco and settled a distance from Cloud, who had just performed his amazing 'disappear - reappear' trick.  
  
"I have a name ya know Vin! It's Cid!" Cid called, it being the first thought that had crawled into his head.  
  
"... It's Vincent.. Cid."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YES!! Another chapter written!! Now all I need to do is attempt to spout off another chapter for my other fic.  
  
Chibi-Vash: Don't make me laugh. I bet you £50 you don't do it!!  
  
*snort* I'm holding onto my money, thank you VERY much.  
  
Chibi-Vash: *looks smug*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thankees all those who reviewed!!  
  
Lora-Helen -- EGADS BUSHELL!! ARE YOU STALKING ME!!?? Lol, very nice long review, yes Phaon, I KNOW that you have a tattoo on your rear. I also know that it says 'Property of Sebastian'.. Oh yes, 'Hey' to all you other muses. (Chibi-Vash: *grins and latches onto Twowa*) That was another chapter for ya Bushell!!  
  
Lisa-Ann -- Hn.. I thought I'd try something out of the LoK section. FF7 was the decision! If ya read this, then I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
cid dante -- Hey, hey!! Liked your fics, Cid X Vincent rules! Here is more of my fic for your enjoyment.. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
clod-the-paperclip -- OMFG!! It's the hyper little sister!! *runs away screaming* Well, I never knew you'd read this fic Clod. I'd have thought my LoK one would have been far more up your street, but if you enjoyed it, well, hope to keep ya on the FF team!! (Chibi-Vash: Hey Banana Man!!)  
  
LYK -- I am flattered, I really am!! I hope this chapter was just as good as the first! The lora, she gets everywhere!! But in a good sense!!  
  
Hash -- Heya Hash! I didn't think I'd see you over in the FF universe. Especially with a name like that!! Lol I hope you like this chapter, mate!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay, birthday was on Monday, me the big 16!! W00t!!  
  
Chibi-Vash: Here she goes.. See ya all next chapter folks!! 


End file.
